The Department of Community and Preventive Medicine (CHPM) at Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) hosts an annual conference, officially called the Daniel S. Blumenthal Public Health Summit. The theme of the 2016 Summit is Community-based Solutions to End Violence: Implementing Effective Strategies and Best Practices in Local Communities. Interpersonal violence (IPV) is a significant public health problem which negatively impacts the physical and mental health of individuals, families and communities and carries a tremendous social and health care burden. The summit will facilitate the dissemination of effective approaches and best practices to enhance clinical-community linkages to address primary and secondary interpersonal violence prevention and improve access to and utilization of healthcare services for victims and perpetrators of violence. Specifi Aims: The specific aims of the 2016 Summit are to: 1) Increase knowledge of, access to and utilization of local and national violence prevention resources and health and social services among community- and faith-based organizations as well as offenders and victims; 2) disseminate evidence-based findings, information and tools regarding best practices and effective strategies for interpersonal violence prevention in families, schools, and communities; 3) serve as an interdisciplinary forum for the exchange and learning of successful strategies for primary and secondary violence prevention in local communities; 4) enhance the ability of the MSM CHPM to serve as a primary resource for disseminating and implementing effective approaches and best practices to address IPV prevention and health services needs in local communities. Expected Results: The proposed summit programming aims to further facilitate the violence prevention paradigm shift from single-sector or context-narrow approaches of violence prevention to more broad-based community-stakeholders collaboration. We expect that the innovative and comprehensive approach proposed will inform primary and secondary interpersonal violence prevention efforts by improving access, utilization, and quality of community-based prevention resources and clinic-community linkages for victims and perpetrators of interpersonal violence.